Best Friends Means
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: The little boys of Big Time Rush are enjoying their ice cream, when one of the boys drops theirs. Kendall steps up, hands his ice cream over, and begins a speech. WAY Pre-BTR.


**A/N: I sent myself an email to remind myself of this idea...anyway. You guys really liked "A Little Deal" so...here's another young-BTR one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't enjoy Big Time Rush, but I _do_ own ice cream. **

* * *

"Best Friends Means"

It was a hot, sunny, and normally annoyingly sticky August day, and four boys were eating ice cream. They had begged and begged and _begged _that their parents let them have ice cream. After much nagging, they finally were able to enjoy the delectable and refreshing taste of the frozen dairy treat. At least, that's what boy genius Logan said once he got _his_ ice cream cone. The taller of the two had rolled their eyes at the big words while _Carlos_ had gotten confused and demanded that he was told what Logan meant by that. After a long laugh from the other three, Logan explained.

They went on licking their ice cream cones, watching cars go by. They were sitting on the sidewalk, and one of the moms stayed out in the heat, only protected by the shadow of the porch.

The temperature, as stated previously, was hot. It was melting the ice cream, so the boys attacked their treats furiously, determined not to let the sun melt the ice cream before they ate it. Carlos would have won the race, if it were an actual competition. He had a surprisingly large tongue for a seven year old. The other boys had trouble, but Logan was pretty fierce. He may not have had a big tongue, but he had a _strong_ one.

The ice cream became slippery though. Logan's tongue pushed it around and around, and then, _plop! _The watermelon flavored, delectable, and refreshing frozen dairy treat fell to the ground. Logan stared at it. Did that really just happen?

"Logan," Kendall whispered, just as shocked as Logan, "How did your ice cream fall off?" His voice came off like a teenager's, who was whispering in class. It was like a hiss. Logan just kept staring.

"Dude, your ice cream is ruined! I'm so sorry!" James exclaimed, looking at his best friend. Logan was starting for form tears in his eyes.

"Logie, don't cry over spilt dairy," Carlos whispered in comfort, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Carlos, it's spilt _milk_, not _dairy_," James objected, completely lost on the joke. Carlos was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"And _I'm_ the stupid one," the boy muttered. Then he shook his head, and turned his attention back to Logan. Kendall then had a leader-like look on his face.

"You know what? Logan, take _my_ ice cream. I don't _care_ if I can't have anymore today, _you_ are my _best friend_!" the blonde stated authoritatively. Logan looked up for the first time in two minutes.

"You'd really do that Kendall?" he whimpered. Kendall put his hand on the boy's free shoulder. He looked very much like a leader, and admiration were in the other three's eyes.

"Yes!…and you know why?" he inquired. Logan looked to Carlos.

"I smell speech," the genius muttered. Kendall pretended not to hear that.

"Best friends means a lot of things. It means being there for each other when the other is hurt, defenseless, or going through a bad time. _Best friends _means that we will always stick together, through _thick and thin_! It means, even if you love ice cream just as much as _Carlos Garcia_-" the said boy blushed at this point- "You will give your friend your ice cream if his drops dead onto the concrete due to heat! A best friend will _always_ share his ice cream!"

Logan started clapping once the speech was over, while Carlos and James, eyes filled with tears because they were emotional from Kendall's words, smiled at each other, and traded ice cream. Of course, then they realized that both cones were covered in the other's spit, and immediately traded back.

"So _here_," Kendall said, shoving his dripping ice cream into Logan's face. Logan took it, examined it, and then gave it back.

"Kendall, that's just _unsanitary_. It's _summer_, we can have more ice cream on a _hot_ day like this. Besides, there's always more watermelon flavored ice cream since no else here _likes_ it!" Logan pointed out, his lower lips sticking out. Carlos and James looked at each other and nodded, because it was true, _no one else_ liked that flavor.

The short boy strutted back in the house, not noticing that Mama Knight had witnessed the whole thing, and had tears of laughter in her eyes. Upon coming back, Logan was licking new ice cream, and holding the door open for a tiny Katie, wearing a shirt and diaper. She had waddled down the steps, with Logan's help, and sat down on the sidewalk, a blow dryer in hand. The others looked to the genius for an explanation. He shrugged.

"She said she wanted to see what would happen if she pointed a hair dryer at people like a gun," he sighed. Then they all looked at each other. A second later they were all racing to their houses, which were practically next to each other, completely intent on following Katie's example.

They dropped their ice cream cones onto the ground in their haste. Nobody cared to notice.

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know who was the cutest in this story...Katie and her blow dryer. I mean, imagine a little chubby two year old holding a blow dryer up as cars went by, like a gun. Is that not adorable? Sorry if it's not...I wrote this at one am because that's kind of the only time I can get on the computer without interruption.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
